


gonna write what i want you to do to me in a letter

by uro_boros



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uro_boros/pseuds/uro_boros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred has a request. Matthew's nervous. Other Matthew just wants to get laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gonna write what i want you to do to me in a letter

He asks again, just to be sure. The response is the same, muted one it was before--Alfred's head jerks up and down, blindfold wrapped tight around his eyes. His arms are stretched above his head, bound with rope in inelegant knots and looped around the plant hook on Matthew's ceiling. It won't hold him if he tries to get out, but it's enough to serve as the reminder he's looking for. That this isn't about him, even if it is, and it isn't for him, even if he's the one who asked. Use me, Alfred had told Matthew with his always easy smile, tie me up and fuck me. And then Alfred asked for both of them, not just Matthew but the other one too, and this is what Matthew's not sure about.

Matthew breathes. Okay, he thinks. The other Matt stares at him from across the bed that Alfred's kneeling on, naked and half-hard already, a smirk curling out from under his bruised eyes. "Performance anxiety?" he asks in a voice that drips out of his mouth and pools alongside the tension in the room.

"Something like that," Matthew mutters, quiet enough to go unheard by the other but not by Alfred, who moves blindly in the direction of his voice.

"Matt?" Alfred asks, body moving like a vine in search of the light at the sound of Matthew. 

It's the other Matthew who answers him, with a sharp slap against his thigh. Alfred jerks at the sensation, keening. "No talking," the other one reminds him, Alfred giving a low whine in response. It's assent, though, just like his quiet nod had been earlier.

The other's hand on Alfred's thigh turns kind, touch teasing up and down. Alfred's breath catches as a finger drifts up near his balls and then back down, close but not what he needs. The doppelganger levels Matthew with a stare that spurs him into movement.

"I've got--I've got the lube," he says, and feels incredibly lame. But the other's mouth just moves up in a brief smile, for once not mocking as Matthew coats his fingers and climbs onto the bed behind Alfred.

He nudges Alfred's legs open with a gentle touch and a quiet whisper to calm him. Mattie, Alfred breathes, and there's a smile in his voice that Matthew can hear, that turns everything warm and rosy. 

"Yeah, Al, I'm hear," he murmurs to Alfred, fingers pressing quick and light against his hole. "Relax for me."

The other's voice cuts through it, jarring Matthew out of this familiarity. "No talking," he reminds and abruptly, Matthews's aware--uncomfortably so--of Alfred like this, on display for someone else's eyes. Jealousy starts a small fire and burns in the pit of his stomach, burns up everything.

"Sorry," is Alfred's only response, so sincere that it douses the flames in Matthew's gut and turns them to ashes. "M'sorry," he whispers, rubbing back against Matthew--rubbing against Matthew's fingers, Matthew realizes in a rush of feelings, some pleasanter than others. He focuses on that, and not the jealousy, fingers curling up and in. 

Alfred's body sags against his bindings. He rocks, impatient now that Matthew's fingers are in. This, Matthew knows--knows how fingers turn Alfred loose and eager, how they make Alfred beg for more, anything more, anything that'll fill him up. It's how they got here in the first place, with the other Matt studying them like fine pieces of art from his poised position on the edge of the bed.

"He can handle more," the other Matt drawls. Then, directed at Alfred, he says, "Can't you?" earning a frantic nod in agreement.

"I know what he can handle," Matthew tells the other him firmly. But on the next seesaw of his fingers, he adds a third, and then a fourth right after that. If it were just them--just him and Alfred, like it usually is, he'd spend more time on this part, teasing until Alfred flips him over in desperation and rides him. This isn't just them, though, and that's the mantra he's holding on to.

His fingers pulling out completely earn him another whine from Alfred. "It's okay," he soothes, his clean hand petting down Alfred's side to settle at his hip. He moves forward slowly, cock pushing against the tight ring of muscles gently, waiting for Alfred to get used to him.

The other him isn't as kind.

He moves as if suddenly stung, striking forward and grabbing at Alfred's legs once Matthew's bottomed out. Then his cock is pushing against Matthew's and pushing in, Alfred jerking and moaning and babbling nonsense between them.

"You need to slow down and go about this easier," Matthew growls at the other one, who stops.

But it's Alfred who answers him, head rocked back against Matthew's shoulder. "M'good," he slurs. "M'fine, I feel good, Mattie, I promise, just keep going."

So the other one does, eyes locked on Matthew's. He moves forward slower than he did before, but just as steady. Moves in, in, in, until he's all the way and Alfred's stretched and clawing at the other's back as Matthew holds his hips steady.

Then the other moves out, a delicious drag that Matthew can feel against his own cock. He moans, startled, and something about the sound changes the movements of the other, makes them faster and rougher. He can't help the instinctive rut of his own hips as everything builds.

It doesn't last long. Matthew hadn't expect it to from the start, when he tied up Alfred and blindfolded him, unzipped his jacket and pants and found him already hard and leaking. It takes a few thrusts and the scrape of Matthew's hand on his cock, and then Alfred's coming in messy white stripes on his chest and the other's. Other Matthew doesn't take too long either, as Alfred's body clenches through his orgasm--it's him coming that sets Matthew off, as his thrusts take a turn for frantic as he coats Alfred's insides and makes everything warm and wet.

"So," Alfred pants once they're all done, breathless and grinning even though he's still tied up and bound to be sore. "We're totally doing that again."

"Yeah," Matthew agrees after a moment, in unconscious time with the other's gruffer agreement. He looks at the other, who only shrugs one shoulder up and down.

"Awesome," is Alfred's last input.


End file.
